


A Moment in Time

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: pointless smut that used to go with another story but I don't know where it is anymore.





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry pushed back in the swing seat and pulled Hermione onto his lap, not letting her go or pulling her away from him, and they sat this way for what seemed like ages Harry let his fingers draw figure eight patterns on Hermione's sides nuzzling his nose into her neck.  
"Harry I don't know if we should." Her voice full of concerns and questions.  
He turned Hermion is his lap when she was facing him Harry layed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Hermione if you don't want this I will understand but we are going to have a baby and well I do love you." Harry sat still giving her sharp mind to think over all the possibilities.

Without a word Hermione leaned in and licked Harry's cheek. Not many people had ever seen Hermione's playful streak that didn't mean it wasn't there. Harry's grin encouraged Hermione to show her fun side she leaned in and nipped his ear before sliding out of his lap, turning she walked into the trees surounding them. Giving her a head start Harry followed Hermione into the trees when he caught up to her Harry encircled her in his arms. Soft music began to play around them resinating from the new blossoms budding in the trees Harry turned Hermione in his arms.

"Dance with me?" Harry asked holding her close. They moved together to the slow melody their bare feet sliding along the moss covering their privite forest floor. Step by step Hermione moved them closer to the nearest tree leaning against rigid bark she pulled Harry to her. He takes the hint leaning lightly on Hermione kissing her, nuzzling her his hand trailing over her hips. His fingers trailed up from her hips to the top button of her robes. Opening the buttons slowly one by one Harry let his lips trail down her body sucking gently on her cloth covered nipple pulling back he blew soft puffs of air on the wet spot he left.  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione let go of her silent nature determind to show Harry just how much she loved him. Harry slid his hands under the robe pulling it from her body he was happy to note she was only wearing her underware underneith. His eye traveled down her beauty to rest on his child nestled in her. He moved his head down resting his ear aginst their baby.  
"Hello there little one don't you worry mummy and I are just going to have a bit of fun." The baby kicked his cheek and Hermione giggled at Harry's antics. Harry kissed her bellybutton and began working his way lower kissing and nibbling his way to her apex taking her hips in his hands Harry leaned in and tasted Hermione for the first time. His tounge rubbed against her lips laving her in warm saliva fully coating her in gental caresses Harry nipped at her skin a few well placed sucks Hermione bucked into him releaseing her juices. Harry laved her cleaning the slightly salty fluid from her body kissing his way up her body standing he lead Hermione back into the open field. Laying Hermione's robe out on the ground Harry removed his own robe laying it out beside the one already there. Hermione let her eyes rove over Harry's lean form watching his muscles ripple as he moved. Noticing Hermione's gaze Harry stood still letting her look him over. Taking her hand pulling her from her gazeing Harry laid his love on their robes, Hermione watched as Harry stripped his shirt and trousers off. Joining Hermione on the fields grass floor they kissed, kisses full of promise, promises of love and confort.  
"Mione you sure this is what you want?" Harry asked.  
Leaning up Hermione captured Harry's lips in a sweet kiss, removing his boxers she stroked him with soft questioning hands. Harry thrust into Hermione's hand loving the tight constriction.  
"Mione love if you don't stop I'm not going to last to make love to you." Harry panted. Hermione let her hand slip slowly to his base guiding him into her warm wet center.  
"Oh!" Hermione screamed. Harry froze afraid that he'd hurt her.  
"What is it honey? Are you ok?!?" His frantic voice spoke. Hermione smiled warmly at him rocking her hips in slow thrust impailing herself on her lover over and over again. Harry picked up her rhythem moving just as slow and gental as Hermione trying not to hurt their child. They built up their climax slowly enjoying the time together connecting in a new way.  
"Mione I'm gonna...gonna..OH!" Harry's climax set Hermione off she sqeezed him milking every last drop from him.


End file.
